The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing which is provided with a sliding unit for longitudinally moving a spool.
Spinning reels for fishing that have heretofore been proposed are designed so that a spool shaft having, at its leading end, a spool on which a fishing line is to be wound is fitted to a slider which is longitudinally moved as a result of the conversion of rotary motion of a handle by means of an oscillating mechanism. "Spinning Reel for Fishing" disclosed by Japanese Utility Model No. 6766/1985, "Spinning Reel" by Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 38266/1992 and so forth are known as the prior art to which the present invention is directed.
FIG. 8 is a vertical sectional side view of a conventional spinning reel for fishing.
There is shown a slider 82 of a sliding mechanism to which a spool shaft 80 having a spool at its leading end is securely fitted, and which is fitted over a rotary shaft 81 provided with a traverse cam groove. In order to restrain a rotational clattering about the spool shaft 80 to suppress a rotational noise when a handle 83 is turned while stabilizing the operation of the reel, a mating groove provided at the lower end of the slider 82 is slidably fitted over a guide rail 85 formed on the underside of a casing 86.
FIG. 9 is a vertical sectional view of a transmission member in a conventional spinning reel. FIG. 10 is a side view of an arrangement of a guide member in the conventional spinning reel of FIG. 9.
The spinning reel shown in FIGS. 9, 10 has a transmission member (or a slider) 92 to which a spool shaft 90 is fixed, and which is fitted over a threaded shaft (or a rotary shaft) 91 formed with a traverse cam groove. In order to restrain a rotational clattering about the spool shaft 90 to suppress a rotational noise when a handle is turned while stabilizing the operation of the reel, the slider 92 is longitudinally and slidably fitted over a guide rod 94 longitudinally placed across a reel body 93 (or a casing).
In the conventional spinning reels for fishing, however, if the parallelism between the spool shaft 80, 90 and the shaft (such as the rotary shafts 81, 91, the guiding lever 94) on which the slider 82, 92 is guided remains unsatisfactory due to dimensional variation or inaccuracy in molding and machining of the reel body 93, the casing 86 and various components, the longitudinal movement of the slider 82, 92 become heavy, which hinders the smooth operation of the handle.
Although the inadequate longitudinal movement of the slider 82, 92 is made relievable by enlarging the mating hole in each mating part to provide a play therebetween which can absorb the unsatisfactory parallelism, such a play may conversely cause the rotational clattering of the slider 82, 92 about the spool shaft 80, 90 due to the clattering of each part of the relevant member, which results in the rotational noise generating when the handle is turned. Problems arising from the clattering include lowering the rotational performance of the handle, making unstable the engagement of the traverse cam groove of the rotary shaft 81, 91 with the slider 82, 92, badly affecting the durability of the reel and the like.